Bidadari coklat
by Riyuki18
Summary: Rumah Uchiha kedatangan mahkluk-mahkluk brutal aka Naruto, Lee, Kiba dan Gaara yang ngakunya sih mau nginep. Tapi pas lagi nginep, Sai ngeliat bidadari coklat! Mau tau kayak gimana bentuk bidadari coklat itu? Dan apa reaksi yang lainnya pas ngeliat sang bidadari? Short Story. Cekidot.


Author : Short drabble. Pengalaman asli waktu nginep di rumah saudara, waktu itu nginep berlima dan pada gelar kasur di depan. Pas itu bunyi klenengan dari arah depan langsung diceletukin sama saudara yang bilang ada nyi roro lewat, dan yang lainnya langsung ngumpet di balik selimut masing-masing. Dan bidadari coklat itu julukan yang saia kasih untuk seekor mahkluk berwarna coklat yang hobi terbang. Enjoy this chapter and smiles.

Warning : T rate.

No pairing.

Disclaimer : Belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

~**Bidadari Coklat~**

**,**

**,**

Malam itu adalah malam minggu dimana malam yang seharusnya jadi acara romantis bagi para remaja yang sedang dimabok racun *plak* -eh dimabok cinta berduaan. Tapi tidak bagi Itachi yang hari itu harus menjaga dua anak kembar alias adiknya. Soalnya rumah kalau ditinggal bakalan bisa kacau sama Sasuke dan Sai yang kadang suka bertindak konyol. Apalagi hari ini temen-temen Sasuke sama Sai mau dateng nginep. Bakalan ada bencana kalau sampai gak dijagain, dengan terpaksa deh Itachi sekarang sukses duduk sambil ngopi plus baca majalah dewasa.

"SASUKEEEEEEEEE!" tepat seperti dugaan Itachi, temen-temen Sasuke dan Sai dateng, sekarang lagi pada teriak-teriak gaje udah persis kayak paduan suara yang gagal tampil.

"Jangan berisik woi!" bales Itachi sambil melempar kaleng rombeng dan tepat nyungsep di atas muka Naruto yang emang jeritannya paling cempreng. Kiba, Lee sama Gaara langsung ngakak ngeliat Naruto dimahkotai kaleng rombeng untuk predikat suara cemprengnya.

"Eh, udah pada dateng ya. Masuk aja semuanya!" kata Sasuke yang langsung menyambut Naruto dan yang lainnya di depan pintu.

"Ayo kawan-kawan kita masuk!" teriak Naruto mirip kayak jendral perang yang lagi pimpin pasukan buat serbu markas lawan.

"SERBUUUU!" teriak yang lainnya sambil lari dan nabrak Itachi seenak udel.

'_Baru masuk aja udah rusuh'_ rutuk Itachi dalam hati liat kelakuan temen Sasuke sama Sai yang rusuh semua.

* * *

Di dalem rumah...

.

.

"Nah, kita semua tidur di sini aja" kata Sasuke sama Sai yang emang udah nyiapin futon yang dia gelar di ruang tamu.

"Gue bawa DVD horror nih, nonton yuk!" Gaara mengeluarkan DVD yang dia bawa dari rumahnya dengan judul 'hantu di padang pasir'.

"Aku ambil cemilan dulu ya" kata Sai yang sukses ngacir ke dapur. Dan gak lama cowok itu balik sambil ngambil berbagai cemilan, dari coklat, es krim, kue kering.

"Makannya jangan berantakan. Dan jangan berisik ya, gue mau tidur!" kata Itachi yang langsung masuk ke dalem kamar.

.

Jam 10 malam …

.

_Kleneng Kleneng Kleneng_ …

Terdengar suara kayak klenengan dari arah depan, Naruto langsung lompat dari posisi tidurnya dan hinggap di atas kepala Sasuke.

"Ngapain sih lo!" omel Sasuke kesel sambil ngelempar Naruto.

"Su-suara apa itu? Serem banget sih... " jawab Naruto dengan ketakutan.

"Tukang makanan kali lewat!" samber Kiba cepet.

"Tukang makanan jam segini?" tanya Gaara sambil melirik ke arah jam dinding (pun tertawa) yang menunjukkan tepat jam dua belas malem.

"Ja-jangan... " Kiba langsung natep muka temennya satu-satu dengan gaya yang dibikin sok misterius.

"Jangan-jangan apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran pengen tau apa kata Kiba.

"Jangan-jangan kereta Nyi Roro kidul lewat! HIIIY!" jawab Kiba nakut-nakutin langsung buru-buru nutupin mukanya pake bantal. Yang lain ikutan ketakutan ditambah lagi mereka harus ngeliat tampang Kiba yang abstrak banget, otomatis pada ngumpet di futon masing-masing.

"Ngaco lo! Mana ada Nyi Roro kidul disini! Yang ada juga Mas jago ngibul, yaitu elo!" celetuk Sasuke gemes sama tingkah Kiba yang mencoba nakut-nakutin mereka.

"Dikasih tau pada gak percaya, huh!" bales Kiba manyun-manyun sambil bergumam 'gue gak ngibul tau!'.

"Sas... Anterin ke kamar mandi yuk... " kata Sai bisik-bisik dengan melas ke Sasuke minta ditemenin ke kamar mandi.

"Apaan sih, ke kamar mandi aja sendiri!" jawab Sasuke rada risih sama Sai yang nempel-nempel ke dia.

"Ah, pelit!" Sai akhirnya terpaksa ke kamar mandi sendiri.

5 menit kemudian ...

.

Sai yang katanya mau ke kamar mandi malah lari-lari gak jelas sambil teriak-teriak "ADA BIDADARI COKLAT!".

"Bidadari coklat?" tanya NaruKibaLeeGaara secara kompakan dan sekarang mereka lagi ngebayangin sosok wanita cantik memakai gaun indah dan sedang membawa coklat yang akan dibagikan ke mereka.

"ASIK! BIDADARI COKLAT!" Teriak mereka barengan dan langsung lari berjamaah menuju kamar mandi.

.

"Mana, mana bidadarinya?" tanya Lee paling semangat, dia celingukan memperhatikan seisi kamar mandi tapi dia gak nemu siapa-siapa di dalem.

"Mana bidadari coklatnya? Kok gak ada?" tanya Kiba kecewa gak dapet coklat gratis.

"Ah, kagak ada! Ngibul aja si Sai!" cibir Gaara merasa tertipu sama Sai.

"Udah yuk balik lagi ke depan! Kena tipu kita sama Sai!" Naruto juga jadi ikutan males, padahal baru aja mau tidur tapi gak jadi karena dia pikir bakal kebagian jatah sama si 'bidadari coklat' yang di bilang Sai.

_Pluk._

Baru aja si Naruto berbalik tapi mendadak seekor serangga berwarna coklat hinggap dihidungnya.

"GYAAAAA DIMUKA GUE ADA APAAN NIH?" jerit Naruto kaget ngeliat sang serangga udah asik nemplok di hidungnya.

"Mana, mana bidadari coklatnya?" Sasuke dateng bareng sama Sai yang ngumpet di belakangnya.

"I-itu bidadari coklatnya!" jawab Sai sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Naruto atau lebih tepatnya nunjuk sang serangga coklat yang hinggap di muka Naruto.

"Oh, itu. Rasain nih!" kata Sasuke yang langsung deketin muka Naruto dan...

SROOOOT!

Sasuke nyemprotin obat serangga persis di muka Naruto. Yang disemprot langsung kelabakan.

"Argh! Kenapa muka gue lo semprot? Pake obat anti serangga lagi! Lo kira gue ini nyamuk apa?" Naruto misuh-misuh gaje sambil sekalian cuci muka, sekate-kate dia disamain sama serangga (maunya sama kera ya? *author dilelepin).

"Siapa juga yang nyemprot elo! Orang gue niatnya mau nyemprot 'bidadari coklat'!" bela Sasuke gak mau disalahin sambil nyebut-nyebut bidadari coklat yang dimaksud Sai.

"Oooooh, jadi 'bidadari coklat' yang dimaksud itu kecoa?" tanya LeeKibaGaara kompakan (minus Naruto yang siobuk cuci muka).

"Iya, emang lo kira apaan?" tanya Sasuke sedikit ketus sambil mengira kalo temen-temennya itu pasti mikir yang aneh-aneh.

"Err... Enggak ngira apa-apa kok!" bales LeeKibaGaara sambil nyengir gaje.

"Udah pada balik lagi tidur!" kata Sasuke santai sambil balik lagi ke depan bareng Sai.

_'Gue kira bidadari coklat_ _itu apaan... Ternyata kecoa'_ batin Naruto, Lee, Kiba sama Gaara sambil ngebayangin sosok wanita cantik bergaun indah dan membawa coklat yang kemudian langsung ditendang sama sosok penampakan serangga bernama kecoa yang langsung melambai-lambai gaje dan berkata "Hei cowok! Aku bidadari coklat loh!".

"Lho? Kalian berempat pada kenapa?" tanya Itachi yang mau ke kamar mandi dengan heran ngeliat muka NaruKibaLeeGaara yang sekarang tampangnya persis kayak orang yang lagi nahan muntah sampe keringetan gitu.

"Biarin aja Aniki! Pada kesambet bidadari coklat kali!" samber Sasuke setengah teriak.

"Hah? Bidadari coklat?" tanya Itachi cengo. _'Apa ada bidadari cantik yang bawa coklat?'_ sambung Itachi dalam hati yang sekarang celingukan ngeliat kamar mandi.

**~The End~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Author : Pas bangun tidur semua posisi tidurnya udah pada gak jelas, kakinya ada yang di kepala orang lah, Atau ada yang udah guling-guling deket TV posisinya, Riku sendiri tidurnya malah nyasar ke depan pintu waktu itu dan saia sendiri ngungsi ke atas sofa daripada kena tiban. Huh, fic ini cuma buat lucu-lucuan, maap kalau ada issing typos.

.

.

**HAPPY READ ^^V.**


End file.
